Double the Girls, Double the Problem
by FunnyGhostXD
Summary: Molly and Charlie were spending a normal day. But next thing you know, two girls who look like them go search for their help! Will Molly and Charlie help them? Will they be able to find their partners before it's too late? How will they be able to nail this situation? Sorry that I suck at summaries, but please read it!


**Funny: Alright! I've been dying to write this since I started playing the game again! So this is my first story in the Princess Debut Fandom. So I hope y'all like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Princess Debut! Just my OC's.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Tick. . ._

_"Mo. . lly. . ." _A voice called out.

_Tick. . ._

'Wha. .?'

_Tick. . ._

"Molly Jackson!"

A book was slammed at Molly's desk, instantly waking her up. Molly looked up, her sleepy eyes meeting fired eyes. Molly gulped, not wanting to hear a scolding.

_Tick. . ._

"Miss Jackson, how many time have I told you to- AH!" The female teacher felt something wet at the back of her neck. She turned around, just to see a girl, grinning, who was holding a straw and tiny paper balls.

"And you, Miss Gomez! I thought I've told you not to-"

_RING!_

The whole class left the class, happy because they were able to be entertained once again.

* * *

"Thanks for the save back in class, Charlie."Molly said, walking out of school.

Molly Jackson, your average 15 year old. She has raven black, long waist hair that is tied in twin pig tails, red ribbons tying her hair, ruby red eyes, pale skin, and who is 5'1 tall. Yep, not the tallest girl in class. She tends to be mistaken to be a 14 year old, because of her height, and how young she tends to look. Something she takes advantage of, and how she finds it amusing that people mistake her age.

"No probs, dude! You save my ass, then I'll save yours!" Charlie said, giving her thumbs up.

Charlie Gomez, your mischievous 14 year old. Has curly, chocolate brown, shoulder length hair, emerald green eyes, light tan skin, and 5'2 tall. Not the tallest either, she is part Mexican, and part American, unlike Molly, who is mostly American. Charlie loves messing around with people, and likes to be a rebel. Just because she wants to annoy them. She loves, yet hates to be short. Because she is sure someone tall will tease her.

"Hey guys!"

Both girls turned around, just to see their friend, Catherine running towards them.

"Yo, Catherine!" "Hi Cat!" Molly and Charlie greeted.

"So, what are you guys chatting?" Catherine asked, walking with the girls.

"Nothing. Just about how cool it'll be if a prince was at school." Charlie said, jokingly.

"Maybe there is a prince!" Catherine exclaimed.

'I didn't think she would take it seriously.' Charlie thought.

"Nah, I don't think so. If there was, who would it be?" Molly asked, having her arms behind her head.

"Well, there's Victor." Catherine suggested.

"He is mischievous, and he is pretty cute and adorable. So I can see why you picked him. But I'm not sure. . ." Charlie said, thinking.

"How about Keith, his polar opposite?" The blue haired girl said.

"He's smart, looks the cool type. But he's quiet, from the times I've seen him." Molly said, yawning.

"Carlos?"

Molly did a face, while Charlie looked like she is about to have a heart attack.

"Are you cray cray? He's a flirt! He went to me yesterday, telling me I'm the love of his life! And next thing you know. . ." Charlie trailed off.

"He comes towards me and gives me a rose, saying 'You're beautiful such as this rose.'." Molly finished.

"What about Lucas?" She suggested again.

"Lucas is cute. But when it comes to directions. . . . They're not the greatest ones."Molly said.

"Liam. . .?"

"Cute, but I honestly see him as a big brother." Charlie said.

"Oh, I know! Kyle!" Catherine exclaimed.

"The basketball star dude, who has a fan club following around? I really don't see it." Charlie said.

"You guys are really picky." Catherine said, as the girls stopped by Catherine's house.

"We know! Well, see ya Cat!" Molly exclaimed, walking away.

"Bye Catherine!" Charlie said.

* * *

"So what'cha wanna do now?" Molly asked, reading a doujinshi, while laying at Charlie's bed.

"Dunno. Let's go do dinner, 'cause I'm fucking hungry." Charlie said, standing up from her chair.

_. . .buzz_

Just as Molly was going to stand up, she heard buzzing noises coming from Charlie's closet.

"Dude, I know I've been living at your place for three months, but does your closet always buzz?" Molly asked, raising a eyebrow.

_. . .buzz_

"No. . ."

_*POP*_

The closet opened, having two girls landing on Molly, and a mouse came flying out of the closet, as the closet finally closed.

"Princess! My lady, we made it in peace!" The mouse exclaimed.

The girls got off Molly, and all four girls stared at each other.

"You look like us!"Charlie exclaimed.

"Yeah, except you like princess back in the days. Hey, next thing you know, they have the same name as us."Molly joked.

"Yeah, well I'm a princess, and Molly is the Entertainer, and one of my friends. I'm Charlotte!" Princess Charlotte exclaimed.

"And we do share the same names. Well, I'm Charlotte as well, but I rather be called Charlie. And that girl is obviously Molly."Charlie said, doing the introduction.

"Well enough chit chat, we need your help!" The mouse exclaimed.

"Alrighty, mouse, what's the problem?" Molly asked.

"It's Kip. Anyways, the girls can't dance, and Lady Molly wants to take a break. All that we ask you is if you can take their place!"Kip exclaimed.

"Hmm. . . "

"There is really good food!"The girls exclaimed.

"DEAL!" The other girls said.

"But let us pack first."

* * *

**5 Minutes Later After Packing And Going Through The Vortex**

"Gosh, who knew the landing would be hard. . ."Charlie said, rubbing her forehead, as she stood up, while Kip flew by, and Molly was laying on the ground.

"PRINCESS CHARLOTTE! LADY MOLLY!"Three flying mouse came into the room, just to see a raventte on the floor, and a emerald green eyed rubbing her temples.

"Princess, my lady, what are you doing? And you're a mess! Time to get up, you don't want to be late!"They exclaimed.

'I can see why they ran away. . .' The girls thought.

"Girls, what are you wearing? That is not appropriate. Here are your tiaras! Now put them on!"One mouse exclaimed.

* * *

"I hate this outfit." Charlie muttered, following Kip.

Charlie wore a black blouse, that had long sleeves with ruffles, a black ribbon tied to a bow on her collar, a emerald was in the center of the bow, had a dark green jump skirt dress with black ruffles on top of the blouse, which reached to her ankles, and was wearing green short heels. For accessories, she had a silver tiara with emeralds decorating it.

She was uncomfortable not only because of the clothes she wore, but also because she wore a petticoat underneath this dress.

"It's cute, but a bit too stuffy, don't ya think?"Molly asked.

Meanwhile, Molly had a wine red, sweetheart dress that reaches to her ankles, white frills that was at the end of the dress, had puffy sleeves with ruffles that reaches to her elbows, white lacing on the top of her dress, and a small red bow on top of the lace. She wore white short heels, silver earrings, and a small silver hairclip that had a star design.

"Stop complaining! Look, we're here!"Kip exclaimed.

Charlie and Molly looked at the large ballroom. The ballroom had princes, princesses, royalty, rich people, and tables filled with delicious food.

Charlie whistled, and said, "Well, what now?"

"You're going to find a prince to be your partner!"Kip squeaked.

"Excuse me?" Molly exclaimed in a panicked tone.

"Don't act like that! Look, here comes a prince now!"

A blonde boy with big dark green eyes and was wearing a sky blue suit came up to the girls.

'VICTOR?!'The girls thought, as he approached to them.

"Yo! One of you is the princess, and the other does the entertainment, right?"The blonde boy said.

Both girls nodded.

"I'm Princess Charlotte, but call me Charlie. I don't like my name, too girly."Charlie said, pointing at herself.

"And I'm Lady Molly, the entertainment." Molly trailed off.

"Cool! I'm Vincent Wright, from the River Kingdom, but you can call me Vince." Vince introduced himself.

"So, Charlie do you think you can show me the castle around? It's so big!"Vince exclaimed.

"Hmm. . .Sure, but maybe later, 'kay?"Charlie said, smiling.

"Alright! It was nice meeting you guys!"Vince said, running off to who knows where.

Molly turned around just to see a Carlos-look-a-like. Except he was wearing a red suit and khaki pants.

"Ah, dear Molly we meet again, my beautiful rose."He greeted.

"'Sup Car-"

"That's Prince Cesar Dubois of the Sea Republic."Kip whispered in my ear.

"Oh. Hey Cesar." Molly said, doing my peace sign greeting.

"I heard you were looking for a partner for the ball. If you accepted my request, then you wouldn't be looking for one! Oh well, tell me when you change your mind. Adieu, for now."Cesar said, leaving Molly dumbfounded."What was that about?"She asked."Lady Molly has rejected Cesar when he asked her for the ball. Since then, he has been asking multiple times."Kip answered.

"So I see you were hit by this Cesar guy."Charlie said, putting arm around Molly.

"How did you know? Oh wait, you were close by." Molly stated, while Charlie grinned.

Molly smiled, and saw a group of girls surrounding someone.

"Hey, why is there a crowd over there?"Molly asked, having Charlie spot the crowd."Dunno, wanna check it out?"Charlie asked, having Molly shake her head.

"No, I don't feel like dying."

"The girls are surrounding Klaus Rosencrans of the Republic of Lamor. He is very popular with the girls."Kip informed as the girls watched the prince be dragged away.

"There he goes."They said at the same time."Why did you let him go! You could have talked to him!"Kip scolded."He wasn't my type. And he looks like Kyle, no?"Charlie asked, having Molly to agree.

Charlie saw a boy out of the corner of her eye, who looked awfully lot like Keith.

She approached to the boy, and said, "Keith?"

"Keith?"The guy in the purple suit repeated.

"Never mind. Hey, why don't you come out of the corner so we can chat?"Charlie suggested.

"Why do you want to talk to me?"He asked.

"So we can be friends, no?"Charlie exclaimed.

"You're a weird one, aren't you?" He chuckled, which Charlie nodded.

He just shrugged, and left the scene, leaving Charlie caught off guard a bit."That is Prince Kiefer Bergmann of The Nezzie Empire."Kip said, sitting on my shoulder.

Meanwhile, Molly was looking for Charlie, because she didn't see Charlie next to her anymore.

Molly looked around, just to bump onto someone.

"OW! Hey, watch it, punk!"Molly exclaimed, but when she took a good look at the guy she bumped onto.

Molly's eyes widened, and muttered, "L-Lucas?". The Lucas look alike answered, not hearing Molly, "I would say the same thing to you!".

He stood up and left, having Molly stare at him. "That is Prince Luciano Barbosa of the Garadium Kingdom. He's been a bit of a hurry lately." Kip said, flying towards Molly.

"Yo, Molly!" Charlie greeted, having Molly give Charlie a small glare. "What?"

"While you were who knows where, I bumped onto a grumpy prince. Luciano to be exact."Molly said, giving a small pout. "Who's Luciano?"Charlie asked, having Molly grab Charlie's head, and having her see who Luciano is. "You see the dude with the gray suit and who looks like Lucas? That's Luciano." Then Charlie nodded.

"Look! There's a garden over there! Wanna go?"Asked Charlie, which Molly nodded. The girls were greeted with flowers and plants as they entered. They saw Vince and a boy with a green suit and green hair.

"Hey, Vince!"Charlie greeted, having Vince to greet back.

"So, what are ya'll up to?"Molly asked. "He found some kind of flower while walking here."Vince answered.

"It's a malkid flower, that I have found."The guy with the green suit said.

"How are you not bored? I'm gonna get some ice cream."With that, Vince left.

"Hello, I'm Prince Liam Goodrich. I'm from the Green Kingdom." Liam introduced himself.

"I'm Charlotte, but call me Charlie. And this is Molly."Charlie introduced as well.

"Hello Charlie, Molly. What kind of flowers do you like?" Liam asked.

"I like roses."Molly said. "And I like Daisies."Charlie answered.

"Oh. There isn't many kind of those flowers, but I'll try to find them. It was nice talking to you, see you later."Liam said, with a small bow.

* * *

"I'm tired. When do we get to leave?" Molly asked.

"What do you mean? You are going to sing after Prince Klaus and Princess Cynthia's dance!"Kip squealed.

"What?! I thought it was another kind. Like comedy, or acting!"Molly Exclaimed, panicky. "Molly don't worry! I'll be here for you. Besides, you sing really good!"Charlie encouraged, and said honestly. "Thanks. But I don't wanna be alone! Besides, what do I sing?"Molly asked.

Charlie thought about it, and said, "Once upon a dream."

"Now ladies and gentlemen. Now, Princess Cynthia and Prince Klaus will dance for you tonight. After this, to end the party, we'll have Lady Molly sing for you!"The King exclaimed, having cheers.

The girls sat down, watching the dance. Klaus and Cynthia danced with rhythm and had their steps go with the flow of the music being played. While they were dancing, both girls were amazed how amazing they were able dance. Molly had her eyes wide, while Charlie stared at awe. When they finished, a round of applause erupted. Molly and Charlie clapped, hard. Just because they felt like it.

"They're really good."Molly exclaimed, having Charlie nod in agreement.

"And now, Lady Molly will sing for you!"

Molly went towards the MC, who had the microphone, and was able to get a hold of it. She heard whispers, like "Isn't she a bit young?" or, "Why is a young teen there?". Molly giggled, and was able to stop being nervous.

The music was similar to Once upon a Dream, except it was like a classier version.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. . ."

* * *

"Thank goodness it's over! I can't believe I did that!"Molly exclaimed, throwing herself at the big, white bed.

"Hey, at least everyone was able to enjoy your singing."Charlie said, throwing herself at a big, black bed.

"Yeah, but you may never know. I'm tired. Im'ma sleep, night Charlie."

"Night, Molls"

* * *

**Funny: Finished! My hands hurt, and I was able to do it! Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Leave a comment, fave, and follow! Also, I don't own a tiny part of "Once Upon a Dream". No flames, please!**


End file.
